History Repeats Itself
by TheSparklingK
Summary: Rose&Stefan. What if Rose and Stefan had met when Lexi had wanted to set them up to meet? Where would that leave Stefan&Elena and Damon&Rose? Where would that leave Stefan&Rose?
1. History Together

1966, New York

Rose

Lexi and I were preparing to go out as she was telling me about this vampire friend of hers who was cute. We were meeting him tonight and she was really looking forward to it.

"I haven't seen him in ages. I missed him so much." She said as she pampered herself in front of the mirror. I looked up from a book I was reading.

"May I ask what this mystery stranger's name is?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"Stefan." Lexi said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes at her. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, surprised. "I've heard of him."

"Are you interested in him?" She asked, giving me a wicked grin.

I rolled my eyes again, but said "Maybe I'll give him a chance. You've been trying to convince me all night and I want to get you off my back."

"You won't regret it." She said. "Stefan's a great person."

"Lexi, we're not people, darling." I said and thought of something I had heard about him.

"Is it true that he preys on innocent bunnies?" I asked her wickedly and watched as her face turned into a frown.

"Yes, that's really disgusting." She said and wrinkled her nose. "But at least he's got principles unlike the rest of us." Lexi looked pointedly at me.

I stood up and walked to the door of our room, unlocking it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said and ran to the door. "You're going to love Stefan, you'll see."

Lexi looked really wistful about that but I had my doubts. Especially knowing who the one to turn him into a vampire was. I would try to let it go and give him a chance. 

* * *

Stefan

I was sitting in the bar of a restaurant waiting for Lexi. I had missed her. We hadn't seen each other in quite a while. I was worried though.

She said she had a surprise for me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was or not.

I looked up to see her coming up to me and smiling. I stood up and she hugged me.

"Oh, my God!" She said loudly. "I missed you so much! What happened to your hair by the way?"

Lexi sat down next to me and I notice a girl sitting next to her and looking up at me. I looked down, avoiding her steady gaze.

"Um…I just decided to change it up a little." I told her calmly hoping she wouldn't get us thrown out like last time. I grinned.

"It looks nice." She said and looked up at the bartender. I tried to ignore what she was doing.

I always thought it was wrong to use humans and I regretted having done it before. It always made me feel guilt when I harmed anyone, even if it wasn't on purpose.

I tried to focus on the girl next to Lexi instead. She was pretty. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were gray with a blue tinge to them. She smiled at me and flashed a glance at Lexi,

rolling her eyes.

I laughed and Lexi turned to me. "What are you laughing about?"

"Um, nothing…just…" I was trying hard not to laugh when the girl interrupted me.

"In fact, Lexi, sweetheart, we're thinking you need to get us some drinks and quit your stalling."

I gaped gratefully at her and Lexi shot her an annoyed glance but smiled.

"Stefan, this is my friend, Rose." She said to me. "Rose, this is my friend, Stefan."

"Hello." She said and reached out to my hand. "Lexi told me a thing or two about you."

I shook her hand and smiled. "Surprisingly…she never told me anything about you."

I looked at Lexi accusingly and she just shrugged, looking apologetic. Then Rose smiled.

"Well, maybe you could tell more about you yourself." She said.

I looked down and then back up again. I stood up.

"Maybe somewhere more private where there are no eyes on us." I said and looked at Lexi.

"Yeah, you two go ahead. I want to stall for a while longer." She winked at us and waved as we left. 

* * *

2010, Present Time, Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan

I was pacing in the living room when I heard footsteps. I could tell right away it wasn't Damon. I didn't know where he was.

Then she came around the corner. I stared at her for a minute then asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help." She said simply, raising her hands in a surrender gesture. "You need me to save Elena."

"Rose, how do you know Elena?" I asked her.

"I was the one to kidnap her." Rose looked apologetic. "I didn't think you were involved with her. I didn't see you, just your brother. But I guess I should have known."

"I didn't see you either." I told her. "Pretend we don't know each other."

"Alright." She agreed and I was surprised. "Whatever you want."

"Why would you want to help?" I asked.

"I'm tired of running." I felt my expression softening. "I don't have a place to stay, so maybe I could help you in exchange for that."

Damon came in right then and looked angrily at her. "What is she doing here, Stefan?"

"She wants to help us save Elena." I said. "Give her a chance. She's got information."

Damon shrugged angrily and sighed. "Whatever you want, little brother."

"I'm serious, Damon." I said slowly, trying to convince him. "Give her a chance. I'm sure she can be worthy of our time."

"See, that's your problem, Stefan, you trust everyone too much." He said angrily.

"Maybe you could try it sometime." I told him.

"Whatever." He said and made his way upstairs. "One mistake and she's out."

Rose and I just stood looking at each other for a while after he was gone.

"Where is my room?" She asked at last.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." I said and motioned to the stairs. "I'll show you."

_Always a gentleman, Stefan. _I heard her say in my head and smiled silently at her.

* * *

1966, New York

Rose

Stefan was kissing me and, touching the back of my neck carefully. He was quite a good kisser for someone so young. Now I could see what Katherine wanted from him.

Then he pulled away, slowly, looking dazed and dreamy. I smiled at him.

"You're good." I said and he looked down, blushing. I smirked.

"Thank you." He said and looked up, smiling shyly.

"Maybe we could go further…" I said, pulling my skirt carefully to expose my thigh. He swallowed, staring.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He said softly. "I mean, you're beautiful and everything, but…"

"It's okay, you know." I told him. "To use me and things."

"I don't really like to use people, Rose." Stefan said, looking up.

"Well, then taste me." I said and pulled closer to him. "All I want is something new. You're new."

"I…" His breath caught in his throat as he stared at my neck, then gently touched both sides, leaning in.

I felt the sting of his fangs on the left side of my neck and closed my eyes, pulling closer to Stefan.

Immediately I could feel his mind. He was feeling guilty. About telling his father about Katherine and causing her death and Damon's pain. Damon, who told him not to tell.

Damon who blamed everything on him and whom Stefan had forced human blood on, forced his brother to become a vampire.

_If I hadn't, he would still be human. _I heard an answer to my thought and realized he wasn't aware I was thinking it. He thought he was thinking it himself.

_But he would have died. That's what he wanted…but I wanted company. I didn't want to be alone. I was thinking of me and I was selfish. Damon caused so much death. Because of what I did to_

him.

_He made his own decision, you know. _I thought softly and he started, pulling away.

His hair was rumpled and messy and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said petulantly. "Did I startle you?"

"Um, no. Just…I was so caught up. _I'm_ sorry." Stefan looked up and he looked flushed.

"No problem." I said. "And you know…Katherine's not worthy of your guilty."

Something flashed in his as he looked up. "You knew Katherine?"

"Yes, a very long time ago I knew Katherine." I said and looked at him.

He stared at me and then he looked away. "Maybe I could take you to your room."

"Of course." I said graciously and he reached to my hand, smiling shyly.

We just stood and walked slowly across town, hand in hand. 

* * *

2010, Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan

I started awake and looked around my dark room. I reached to the lamp and lit it.

I pulled a hand to my forehead and propped myself up on my elbows and then I heard.

Soft sobs and I didn't have to think twice to figure who they belonged to.

I stood up slowly, walking into the hallway and looking around, then moving to her door.

I knocked softly on the door and she went quiet. I waited.

"Stefan?" She called out wearily and I heard her stand up from the bed.

"It's me." I said softly. "Can I come in?"

The door opened and she appeared. "Of course."

"Thanks." I stepped inside the room I had taken Rose to earlier today. She looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." I said. "Just…had a dream or something." I smiled at her.

"Right." She said and searched my face. "What was it about?"

"Um, nothing major." I said and started to think about it.

Rose and me in a bedroom. Her hotel room. I was on top of her and she was looking dreamily at me and we were both panting.

Her arms around my shoulders and her panting. I pulled back to kiss her and we kept panting.

Not a dream, a memory. I panted softly and then I heard her voice, bringing me back.

"Stefan?" Her voice sounded concerned and I touched my forehead carefully. "Stefan?"

"_Stefan__…"_ She said breathlessly when I bit her then groaned.

I found myself groaning and she shook my shoulders back and forth. "Stefan, are you okay?"

I groaned and tried to keep my balance. She helped me stand and moved me to her bed.

"I'm fine." I told her. "Just…"

"Damon!" I heard her call him. "Something's wrong with Stefan."

The door bust open and Damon came closer. "Stef. Stefan, snap out of it."

I felt my head start to spin and Damon and Rose kept going out of focus.

"I didn't really feed today." I told Damon softly and he looked at me.

Then everything went dark and I closed my eyes tiredly. I took a deep breath and felt the dream take over my head again.


	2. Memories

Rose

I was sitting by Stefan's bed next to Stefan. Damon had gone back to sleep and told me to tell him if Stefan woke up. I studied his face.

His eyelids kept moving, flickering in motions so small, humans wouldn't be able to see them. They meant he was dreaming. I smiled and reached to a washcloth by the bedside table.

I passed it gently on his forehead and watched as his eyelids kept flickering and flickering and he moaned. The washcloth left little droplets of water on his face.

All of sudden his eyes flashed open and he gasped, griping the hand I had left on his chest. He griped it tighter and his eyes focused on the room and then on my face.

"Stefan." I said, trying to sound reassuring. "It's okay."

He looked at me and started as if he were surprised. He was breathing heavily. Panting.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his forearm. He looked up at me.

"Yes." He said. "Just…I was dreaming." I smiled.

"Again?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah." Stefan said and looked around the room.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked finally when I couldn't resist anymore.

"You, actually." He said after a moment and I started. I couldn't believe he would remind me of the past.

"I thought we were going to pretend we didn't know each other." I whispered, sitting next to him and clutching his forearm. "For Elena's sake and our own."

"I know." He said. "But we didn't mean anything to each other."

I looked quizzically at Stefan, with a sinking feeling. He seemed to be trying to convince himself. I was already convinced.

"Of course." I told him with a smile. "We were not real. It was just a game to me. I just needed a break from my life. Because everything was hard and you were fun."

"Right." He said softly. "I feel the same way." 

* * *

Stefan

I watched as she stood up and moved to the door.

"I'll go to my room now. I'm a little tired." She said and opened the door a crack.

"Of course. I'm sorry I kept you up for so long." I said apologetically.

"No problem. Just feed properly next time." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

And with that, she was gone. I heard her footsteps and lay back on my pillow, grabbing the blood bag by my bedside table.

I lied when I said I hadn't fed properly. That's not what happened. I was overwhelmed with the past and with Rose suddenly coming back into my life unexpectedly.

I didn't care about her deeply, of course. We were only together for about a month in New York. A very crazy month. She had convinced me to drink human blood again, joking that squirrel

smell didn't suite me as well as other things did.

"Maybe I could introduce you to one of my favorites." She said mischievously from the mirror over the bathroom sink of our hotel.

"Or maybe I could just have you for lunch." I told her, kissing her neck and taking a small nip.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you, but I'm not enough." She had said teasingly and pushed me to the bed.

She fell on top of me and pulled my shirt out, kissing her way through my stomach and my chest. I groaned as she got closer to my neck.

She took a small nip and sucked some blood out. I supported her head gently, and then she pulled back.

"Here." She nodded to her own neck. "Take some."

I pulled my lips to her throat and felt around 'til I found the spot I wanted. Exactly where she liked the most. I bit and she groaned, clutching me closer to her body.

"You know exactly how I like it." She said and pulled away from me carefully. "Almost as if you've known me forever."

She sounded so wistful about it. I smiled. "I love you." I told her.

And I watched Rose's face change. She seemed startled. My eyes widened. "What?"

"That's not what I said." She said and pulled away, buttoning her shirt.

"I thought you wanted to know that." I said. "I thought you felt the same way too."

"No. That's exactly the thing, Stefan. I can't be in love. That puts me and you in danger." She was throwing her clothes into a bag. "And I'm leaving. Sorry."

She moved to the door before I could stop her and I just stared. Then I ran outside and grabbed her in a burst of speed. I threw her against a wall and kissed her, pinning her to the wall.

"Stefan…" She pushed me away roughly and I nearly stumbled. "I like you. I do. We had fun, but things are getting serious. I'm doing this for you."

"For me?" I asked, indignant. "How could you do this for me? I want to be with you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't." She pushed me away and disappeared.

I stared wide eyed, trying to follow a track, but not finding it. I sighed and went back inside.

And I hoped this wouldn't be the last time I would see her.

* * *

Rose

"She's in denial, you know." Damon whispered and I felt his breath in my ear.

I stood next to Damon as Stefan turned to him, looking annoyed. Elena had just left the room.

"Shut up, Damon." He said, glaring. I raised my eyebrows at this and he ignored it.

"He's in denial too." Damon whispered to me.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Stefan repeated, looking annoyed.

I let out a little laugh and I knew Stefan wanted to laugh too as I watched the muscles on his neck tighten back and forth. I had seen this before.

"Stefan wants to laugh, Damon." I said and Damon moved slowly to look at Stefan.

I could practically imagine Stefan pressing his lips together like he had when we first met. I smiled and winked at Damon. Stefan was flushed.

_Thanks for exposing my inappropriate sense of humor, Rose. _It was my turn to press my lips not to laugh as his annoyed thoughts came into my head.

Things about how Damon annoyed him a lot. But there was some affection for him, too. Annoyance but fondness. I smiled fondly at Stefan's back as Damon started to tease and provoke

him about Elena.

"Get off, Damon." Stefan said and pushed Damon out of the way. "I have to get to class."

"Whatever, little brother." Damon said carelessly, getting out of Stefan's way.

"Give my greetings to Vampire Barbie, please." Damon said and Stefan turned back.

"Her name is Caroline." He said sharply. "Stop being a dick and try to be useful for once."

"Ouch." Damon said sarcastically. "I'm wounded."

Stefan shook his head dismissively and walked to the door, annoyed. I watched the door until Damon turned back to me.

"So, what are we doing today, Rose?" He said grinning.

"Maybe we could get some information on Klaus. I have some good contacts." I told him, passing him as I walked across the room to get my coat.

"That seems like a fairly good idea." He said and followed me. "But can you even go outside? You don't have ring."

"That's what cars are for." I told him, putting my sunglasses on. "I'm driving."

He seemed like he was taken aback but then he nodded, looking pleased.

"Okay." Damon said at last. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

Stefan

I was walking very distractedly to school, thinking that maybe I should have told Rose to go away. Clearly she was moved on, but I was confused. Maybe I wasn't as moved on as I

thought I was.

But obviously, I would have to move on now. I wasn't exactly with Elena again, but I would be soon and I knew she would be upset if Rose and I got back together.

_Which obviously won't happen__ as Rose made it clear she didn't truly want you_, I reminded myself.

I shook my head dismissively at myself for wanting Rose back. I had thought I was over her, even though it took quite a while for me to move on.

When she left that night, I just went to the bar were we met and got so drunk that Lexi ended up dragging me back to the hotel, telling me I needed to sleep it off.

And then I told her, very dumbly, about how Rose had dumped me earlier that day. And she was sympathetic and made me feel better for the time being. I never saw Rose again after

that, although sometimes my thoughts wandered back to her, where she was, who she was with and what she was doing. I shook my head dismissively again and heard someone calling

me.

"Stefan!" The voice kept ringing in my ears and I turned toward the voice. "Stefan!"

My eyes focused on Caroline's face as she ran toward me and I tried to smile. "Hey, Caroline."

"Hey." She said, smiling. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me to the Grill?"

"Can't we do it after school, Caroline?" I asked her. "I need to meet up with Elena soon."

"Oh. Okay." She said and smiled. "I just had to talk to you about something. I'll get going, though."

I watched as she turned away and then I sighed. I turned back to her.

"Caroline?" I called and she turned back. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, it's about Tyler." She said wearily. "There's a full moon coming up and he's freaking out about it."

"That's it?" I asked her, trying not to sound annoyed. "We can talk about this after class, can't we?"

"Well, I also told him that I'm a vampire." She said softly.

"Caroline! Don't you know that he could hurt you?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry." Caroline said, sounding truly apologetic. "It's just…he was desperate and I got sucked into the situation. And besides he pressed me to find out."

"Okay, I'll talk to you." I said and pushed her gently to my car. "Just let's make it quick. I want to make sure Elena's okay."

I went into my car with Caroline and tried to concentrate on her break-the-ice jokes. I never laughed at the right times, though. I found my mind distractedly wandering back to Rose.

And I knew I was in trouble when I started to wish we were still together and when my feelings about Elena were starting to be compared to my feelings for Rose unconsciously.

"What are you thinking about?" Lexi asked me and I gasped. _What was she doing here?_

"Stefan?" Caroline repeated slowly. "Stefan, are you okay?"

I let out a sigh of relief when I got a glimpse of Caroline's worried expression. "I'm fine."

"Really?" She asked, and her expression was doubtful. "You look distracted and I know something is up. You may think I'm self-absorbed, but I can tell when something is wrong."

"Okay, so something is going on." I said slowly. "And I'm not ready to tell Elena yet."

"You can talk to me." She said, turning to look at me, her green eyes distressed. "I promise not to say a word to Elena."

"Okay." I said. "Maybe I need to talk about it."

As she parked her car, I tried to cope with the fact that maybe I was wanting Rose again. I sighed and met Caroline's eyes, thinking I could use a friend. I smiled at her painfully and she

patted my hand gently, her eyes soft-looking. "You're confused about your feelings, Stefan."

"Yes, I am." I said slowly. "But I can't help myself."

"It's going to be okay at some point." She said in a hushed voice. I nodded, trying to reassure myself as we made our way to the Grill.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this chapter is so very crappy. Maybe I won't update for a few days. Rose is dead and I'm with a mixture of sadness and anger. I'm also sorry I took this long to update.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter even though I didn't. Rose is dead :(**


	3. Seasons Change

Stefan

I sat dangling my legs in my bed with Elena next to me. She kept peaking at me shyly. I wanted her back, but I wasn't in the mood.

I was sluggish from talking to Caroline about Rose and then finding Elena with Katherine. I could tell she wasn't okay. But I was being selfish. I knew it and I felt guilty but I couldn't help

myself.

Then I heard Rose coming inside the house. No Damon. I stood up and felt Elena's gaze on me. I disappeared in a flash downstairs and moved closer to Rose.

I pushed her into a wall. "Let's go outside." I said huskily. "Elena's upstairs."

"What?" She asked me quizzically, looking around. "Stefan…"

"No." I said. "Let's go outside. Right now."

She seemed taken aback for a minute, then she pulled me out the front door and on a snowy corner on the side of the boardinghouse.

_You want something from me. _She whispered in a soft little voice.

_I do. _I whispered back to her. I meant to sound fierce and angry, but I couldn't. _I want an explanation to what you did. I loved you._

I knew I looked wrecked as I watched her face soften with pain and she brushed my shoulder. I pressed my lips together to keep a soft sob from coming out as she scooted closer to me in

thesnow.

_I rea__lly was protecting you. You have no idea of how powerful Klaus is. _She said.

_But did you love me? Do you love me?_ I asked her, peaking at her face.

"Stefan?" Elena called out. "Stefan, where are you?"

I let out a soft sob and Rose pulled me into her arms as I shook silently. I knew this was wrong and it would lead to trouble. But I needed this.

_If you still want an answer, yes, I loved you. _She said softly._ That's why I left you. I'm sure you understand that now._

I peaked at her face and watched her. She was upset and worried about me. I sat up straighter. I leaned toward her and expected her to pull way. She didn't.

I kissed her, very slowly, very carefully, still expecting her to pull away from me. When Rose didn't, I closed my eyes and felt her fingers behind my neck, pulling me closer to her.

In a second we were moaning, and we were both lying in the snow. Rose was starting to open the buttons on my shirt when she stopped and looked thoughtfully at me.

_We shouldn't do it here. _She whispered, closing the buttons she had opened. Only to look up and find Caroline watching us.

"Hello, Stefan." She said and looked coldly at both of us. We stood up awkwardly. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Caroline." I said coolly, brushing snow off my clothes. "Rose, can you go in the boardinghouse and tell Elena I needed some air?"

"Yes. Of course." Rose smiled politely at both of us and Caroline looked coldly at her. She shrugged and took off to the boardinghouse.

"Listen, Caroline, I'm so sorry you had to see this. It's not what it seems." I told her, trying to reason with her.

"Well, _what_ is it then?" She asked hotly. "Are you cheating, Stefan? Cheating?"

"We got carried away. It's nothing, Caroline." I said softly. "I mean, yeah, maybe Rose and I are not done. But we have to be. We know that and we're trying to cope."

"Great way of coping by the way." She said hotly and I watched as her face changed into a hiding-laugher face. "You were totally kissing her and everything."

"Am I…am I mistaken here or are you laughing about this, Caroline?" I said, and crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at her.

She gulped back her laugher and I tried to keep from laughing myself. "I'm sorry. It's just…after you left, Tyler and Matt asked me to play with them at the pool table and it was just…so

strange."

"And I guess maybe they left you reeling and giddy?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows, amused.

"That's a…maybe." She said and laughed. "Maybe. I mean, come on!"

"Okay." I said softly. "Maybe. So can we talk about this tomorrow, when you're back to your normal self?"

"Yes." She took a few deep breaths and smiled at me. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

"Good." I said and pushed Caroline toward her car. "Now let me get you to your car."

"Thanks, Stefan." Caroline said weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Caroline

Stefan is cheating on Elena. Stefan is cheating on Elena. Why are you leaving now? Stay there and keep him from going further. Tell him that it's a mistake and that he needs to stop. Tell

Elena.

Don't be a twit, Caroline. Just choose whose side you're on.

I stopped dead and the car stopped in the middle of the road. Damon was standing there, his hair rumpled.

I opened the door and moved toward him. "Damon?" I asked, uncertainty seeping into my voice. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh, it's just you, Blondie." He said casually, his disappointment clear. "I was hoping to get a midnight snack."

"Are you drunk, Damon?" I asked, stepping closer to him, even though I knew it was a mistake.

"Yes…I think so." He said, stumbling in my direction.

"Whoa." I said with a rueful laugh, trying to keep him in a standing position. "Would you like a ride to the boardinghouse?"

"Yah, I guess that would be very kind of you." His eyes flashed sideways at me and I laughed.

"Okay." I said, walking to the car, then I looked back. "Do you need help to get in?"

"What do you think I am, some lost little boy for you to take care of?" He flashed his eyes sideways at me again and I pushed him lightly into the passenger seat. This was starting to get

boring.

Once we were safely inside the car, I glanced at him and caught him watching me distractedly.

"Look, I was just trying to be helpful. I won't bother again." I told him simply.

"Whatever, Blondie, it's not like I _asked_ for your help." Damon said with annoyance.

I laughed with annoyance. "_I'm_ sorry. I was trying to be nice to you, but you won't let me. What is your problem?"

He was suddenly quiet and many emotions were flickering in his face. I could see them perfectly as he watched me. Pain, insecurity, heartbreak. Then he settled for insecurity and broke

our eye contact, turning to look out the window.

At last, when we were getting closer to Wickery Bridge, he turned to me. His eyes were soft, a blue shade, lighter than Stefan's. They looked surprisingly innocent to be Damon's. I waited

for him to speak.

"Maybe I just don't know how to trust anymore." He said lightly and he looked around desperately, quiet.

"Maybe you could learn." I said, hoping that would comfort him.

"Maybe you could let me try it with you." His eyes widened for a second as if he were surprised with himself for what he said. Then his lip quirked and he threw his head back, laughing.

I parked the car next to the bridge and moved closer to Damon, climbing on his leg. He stopped laughing, and stared at me, startled.

I opened the top buttons on my shirt and leaned to his lips. "Try me then."

He watched me, his eyes wide and startled. Then his eyes changed. They became warm with excitement. I smiled, pleased.

Damon smiled, his typical cynical smile. Still, I wasn't feeling what I usually did when he smiled like this. I gripped the back of his neck, firmly but gently.

"I'm beginning to like you better, Blondie." He touched both sides of my neck and then I felt his teeth. I felt a wave of recognition.

I groaned as I felt him pulling in further and further. I smiled, enjoying the small kisses he was dropping in the base of my throat. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting him in completely.

* * *

Stefan

Rose was sitting across from me in the couch, staring blankly ahead of her. We were both still awake, and Damon wasn't home.

I was pretending distraction, while watching her out of the corner of my eye. I was trying to fool myself that I was totally over her and so in love with Elena, there was no one else. I was

lying.

Rose sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed." She said.

"Fine." I said, bleakly, without a glance at her.

"If you'll wait around for your brother, which I think you will, I think you should get comfy. He's not coming home tonight." She made her way upstairs and I stared behind her.

What was I doing? Why was I so obsessed? Elena wasn't good to me, despite the fact that I loved her. That was the problem, I loved her too much.

I am obsessed with Elena and that is not healthy to either one of us. We were obsessed with each other.

"Then maybe you should end it." Rose's voice sounded loud and clear and I looked around for her.

Her voice was in my head. She was driving me insane, by being here. Maybe I should have told her to go.

It was too late to do it now. Even if she left, the feeling she woke in her arrival would still be here in the morning after she left and forever. Some feeling don't just fade like that.

* * *

Caroline

I woke up tangled in Damon's arms in the backseat of my car. I remembered last night and how it felt to have him feed from me. I glanced at him through my lashes, squinting at the sun

coming in through the tinted window.

He looked beautiful, but innocent. His face was relaxed and his features looked soft as if he were having the most peaceful dream. I smiled and touched his cheek gently.

Damon twitched and his eyelids flickered. I pulled my face into his chest. It was raising and falling slowly. I knew he was awake, when I felt his fingers tracing my back gently.

I looked up at him, my chin resting lightly on his chest. He smiled easily.

"Good morning, Blondie." He winked and I smiled at him.

"Good morning, Damon." I said thoughtfully.

"Surely last night was awesome." He was sitting up and lifting my body carefully under his grasp.

"I liked that too, somehow." I told him. "But don't you think we should get even?"

He raised his eyebrow at this, and smiled. "Even?" He asked mischievously.

"I didn't mean that way." I said, laughing and hitting his shoulder playfully. "Although that's okay."

"Is it?" He asked, his eyes flashing blue with excitement. Damon licked his lips.

"What I meant is that I need to get you a nickname too. You call me Blondie, so I have to call you something."

"You could just call me Damon." He said, shrugging.

"But you don't call me Caroline. I want some privileges too." I said, pouting.

"Okay, just don't pout." He said, touching my lips gently with his fingers. "I hate pouting."

"I'll stop." I said and smiled. He touched my nose and I felt some warmth on my cheeks.

"Oh, someone's blushing." Damon gave me a quick peck in the lips and I looked down.

When I looked back up, we just stayed there, staring at each other.

"Caroline?" My head snapped up and Damon and I switched a quick glance. "Caroline?"

"Oh, God, it's Bonnie." I said and started to look for my shirt clumsily. "Get dressed."

Damon handed my shirt and I smiled at him jumping into the front seat. He was already dressed.

"Just…get out fast." I said to him with him next to me in the passenger seat. "I'll come by to see you later."

He kissed my lips briefly and flew out the door in a flash. I sighed and leaned against the seat, closing my eyes.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been really busy now that school's back. I'll try to update more often. I know how obsessed I get

when I want an update, so I suppose you guys probably feel the same way. Anyway, please review. :)


	4. Caught

Stefan

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the couch, in the living room, by myself.

I vaguely remembered laying there with Elena, when I came back inside. She had been comforting me…about something I couldn't remember.

I stood up and found her note next to my pillow. Elena's handwriting was so pretty, roundish and childlike. I smiled absent-mindedly.

I heard as the front door creaked open and Damon came in, whistling. He looked up at me.

"Morning, Damon." I said and smiled at him.

"Someone had a good night, I take it?" He said, winking.

"I guess I could say the same about you." I told him. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Camped out in Blondie's car last night. She gave me a ride and things got a…interesting twist."

"You mean Caroline?" I asked, my forehead furrowing. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, really." Damon said. "We just…did some wrestling, that's all."

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he didn't mean actual wrestling, that he meant wrestling with girls, as in sex. "You and Caroline spent the night wrestling in a car?"

"Let's just say we're both very skilled." Damon said with a wink and I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever. Just please spare me the details." I said and Rose came downstairs, just as Elena opened the front door.

"Spare you the details about what?" Elena asked mischievously.

"Just something bad I did last night." Damon said. "Not really something you'll want to know about."

Damon looked pointedly at me and I understood that he didn't want me to tell Elena about him and Caroline yet.

"Yeah…um, Elena, shouldn't we get going to class?" I asked, nodding toward the door.

"Class?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about? It's Saturday."

"Oh…um, yeah. Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I mumbled, moving toward the door.

I fumbled with the door handle then stumbled outside, barely paying attention as they called me back. 

* * *

Caroline

After Bonnie woke me, I had to pretend being tired from sleeping in the car. Thank God she didn't wonder if vampires did that. Now I was telling her little white lies about what happened

last night, so that the world would be in peace. For now, as things would go wrong again very soon.

"So, I picked Damon up in the main road back to town and gave him a ride. He was fairly annoying and we bickered a lot; I planned to come back home after dropping him off, but I guess I

fell asleep."

"You have got to be more careful, Caroline." Bonnie said disapprovingly. "Your car doors were all unlocked."

"Are you kidding?" I said, laughing. "I'm a vampire. If someone tries to break into my car with me in it, I'll know."

"Well, you didn't hear me calling you or opening your car." She said, frowning.

"Okay, will you stop lecturing me?" I said. "I know I'm a stupid twit, you don't have to rub it in."

"No, Caroline, that's…that's not what I said." Bonnie said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'm just on edge or something. Leave me alone." I said sharply and walked away from her.

Probably my problem was or something. Was I in love with Damon, was I in lust with Damon?

And now that I had officially betrayed Matt, where did that leave the two of us? And Tyler. What would I do about them now that Damon and I had been together? Or whatever it was we

had been.

I simply don't care. I'm pleased with what happened and I don't care what they think. I had enough of caring about that, because it's me and my life.

I simply ignored Bonnie as she shouted after and tried to keep up. I smiled viciously and disappeared in a blur. What the hell was wrong with me? 

* * *

Elena

I was sitting with Damon in the couch, trying to get him to tell me if Stefan was okay. Damon said he didn't think anything was wrong with Stefan; as far as he knew Stefan was fine. He

was just in one of his moods, he had said, raising his eyebrows with amusement.

I couldn't help but to laugh at him for sounding like himself. When I wasn't upset with him and he wasn't upset with me, Damon was quite fun to hang out with.

Damon smiled at me with excitement as I kept giggling. He winked at me and sipped his drink, offering me a glass.

For once, I took it and gulped it down, the taste burning my throat all the way down.

"Here's to corrupting youth." He said, grinning mischievously as we clinked our glasses together.

"You're not corrupting anyone." I told him. "I'm just giving you a rare chance to show me a good time."

"Let's head out then." Damon said, jumping up then grabbing his coat.

"Uh…Damon, I'm not sure that's…" He raised his eyebrows at me from across the room and I sighed. "Okay, whatever. Let's get going. I want to be back by nightfall to talk to Stefan."

Damon held the door for me and said "Ladies first."

I laughed as the door closed behind us. 

* * *

Stefan

I stood in that alleyway, pressing a girl against a wall, and planting kisses on the base of her throat, preparing for the first taste. The moon was huge above me and I licked my lips.

This felt vaguely familiar. We went to New Orleans. I met Lexi for the first time. I also met Callie and found true love for the first time ever…then I lost everything and went to New York on

a hunting spree with Damon.

The girl and I groaned in sync and I bit her, touching the edge of her mind to keep her from screaming. She just groaned repeatedly and I sighed in content at the taste of her blood,

delicious and pure, innocent.

"Stefan?" I heard someone say my name and I started. I stood still, just looking.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is really crappy, and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in this fic. Ever since the episode in which Rose died I haven't been inspired. So for now, I'm stopping this fic

for a while. :( Maybe there will be a new chapter every now and then, but no promises.

Although, I am writitng this one-shot relating my other fic. The love triangle Arriane & Stefan\Elijah. It's basically an alternatetive version of the Dinner Party episode. You'll see once it's

done ;)


	5. The Mistakes We Make

Elena's POV

Damon was driving me back to the boarding house. We had spent the afternoon travelling through a few places and Damon told me a lot of history about each place.

We got so caught up in those activities that I had forgotten to ask him about what I wanted to know.

"So...what did you do last night?" I asked, looking up at him.

He turned to me and swallowed. "I thought I said I didn't feel like talking about that."

"Come on, Damon." I said. "What is it?"

He looked down at the steering wheel and sighed. "I slept with Caroline last night."

I stared him down. "You mean...willingly?"

"Yeah. We were both very willing. Probably more than we should be." Damon said, still not looking at me.

"But..." I started, thinking about how I should put this. "But Caroline is with Matt."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know. It was a spur of the moment or something. I was drunk and she was being very helpful by giving me a ride to the boarding house. And

then I kissed her. I think."

"You think?" I said outrageously. "You don't remember?"

"I remember most of it. I'm not sure as to who kissed who, but the results were the same in the end." Damon said with annoyance.

I sat back, annoyed. "Drive faster. I don't want to be in this car with you."

...

Rose's POV

I was pacing the living room back and forth, worrying about Stefan. I had spent the entire afternoon doing that, from the moment Damon and Elena walked out the

door. Before that I had been doing this up in my room, to avoid having them ask if I was okay. I wasn't okay but I telling them wouldn't solve that problem. It would

probably make it worse.

I heard a key in the door and stopped moving. I looked at the door, wide eyed, hoping it would be Stefan.

Damon and Elena came in absolutely quiet and looking annoyed and aggrieved. I sighed.

Elena looked up at me. "Where is Stefan?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I've been here all day, and there's no sign of him. Caroline came over looking for you." I finished looking at Damon.

"Otherwise, Stefan is not back from wherever he went yet."

"Okay." Elena said, nodding. "I'm going home."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Damon asked her, helplessly.

"No, I'll walk." She said. "I think I need a walk after spending so long with you."

...

Stefan's POV

"Stefan?" The voice reapeted. "What are you doing?"

"Elena?" I asked automatically. "What are you doing here?"

She was looking at me disgustedly as if she thought I was crazy. I laughed.

I moved in a blur and pined her shoulders to the wall. She looked up at me, startled.

"Stefan..." She said cautiously. "What are you doing? Stefan, what are you doing?"

I was watching her pale veins under the skin of her neck out of sheer hunger. I wasn't really that hungry anymore, but I had always wanted to taste Elena.

I sunk my teeth into Elena's throat and expected her to scream. She didn't.

"Stefan...please stop..." She said faintly and then her grip on my arms loosened.

I let go of her and she fell to the floor. I turned away and disappeared in a blur, leaving her behind.

...

Damon's POV

I was sitting in the couch, watching Rose pace around the living room by herself, looking like a crazy person. I sipped my drink and sighed with annoyance.

"Would you stop pacing for a second? You're giving me a headache." I said to her.

She glanced at me and just kept walking.

"Look, I'm sure Stefan will be here any second now..." I started saying and heard a key in the door. "See?"

She turned back to me and then looked at the door expectantly. I stifled a laugh.

"Hey, guys." Caroline said happily, walking inside and closing the door behind her.

She looked at Rose's face and then at me. I smiled faintly at her.

Then I stood up and went to give her a hug. "Hi."

"Hi." She reapeted dazedly, her eyes on my face.

"Let's go upstairs." I suggested to her. "We need to talk."

"Okay." She said and I took her hand as we made our way upstairs.

...

Rose's POV

After Damon and Caroline had gone upstairs, I decided to just sit and listen.

Damon and Caroline had slept with each other last night, they were worried about Bonnie's reaction to that, as Bonnie pretty much hated Damon. Damon was telling

her about Elena's reaction when...

Stefan stumbled inside, blood all over his clothes. I moved toward him.

"Oh, my God." I looked up at him. "What happened?"

He said nothing. He kept breathing heavily. And then he leaned in and kissed me.

I pushed him away. And then I turned back to find Damon and Caroline watching us.

...

Okay so I hope that you like this. It is _very_ short...and I mean, very short. Still I hope that you like this. So if you do please review!


	6. The Lies We Tell Ourselves

Rose

Everything was quiet as Damon and Caroline watched Stefan and me in utter surprise. Even Caroline was startled, and she had caught us the other day, making out.

I was about to say something when the phone rang and I started, jumping, which made Caroline start too.

Then Damon shot Stefan glance and moved to the phone with annoyance. I guess he, like me, just wanted the phone to stop ringing, so we could remain quiet.

"Hello?" Damon said and his eyes turned extremely wide at whatever he was listening to.

...

Damon

It was an hour after we had gotten the phone call and I was sitting in the emergency room with a dazed-looking Stefan. He was staring blankly at the wall across from us, lost in his thoughts.

I poked him and he looked at me with the most alarmed expression I had ever seen from him. I was going to ask him what he had been doing before we got the phone call, when Bonnie ran inside.

I stood up to talk to her and poked Stefan so he would get up too. He just shrugged and remained staring at the wall across from him.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked me, when she was standing in front of me.

"I don't know." I told her. "But it was definetly a vampire. The sheriff is coming over now to investigate."

"The sheriff?" Bonnie asked, increduously. "Damon, why would you envolve humans?"

"Bonnie, I didn't." I said, trying to remain calm. "It was the person who found her, not me, the one who called the sheriff."

Bonnie looked around after the information sank in and her eyes fell on Stefan. She looked back at me.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked me, nodding at Stefan.

"I don't know." I said, and found myself wondering if I should tell her about the state of Stefan when he came back.

I looked back to Bonnie to find her searching my face and my mind for an answer. I decided to not tell her anything as I didn't know what had happened to him yet.

I focused on wondering about her question, keeping Stefan's state out of my mind as well as I could.

At last, Bonnie looked away and back to Stefan, wonderingly. I sighed gently, so she wouldn't notice, taking a deep breath.

...

Stefan

Bonnie and Damon were talking to each other across the room, and I was still staring at the wall.

I could hear a kid wailing because he was getting an injection, I could hear a conversation between two nurses about a date with one of the doctors, and finally I could hear Jenna's soft, tired breaths.

And I still couldn't believe what I had done. I wondered if Elena would tell them about what I had done to her.

I wasn't sure if I would be relieved or upset to have my secret uncovered. As of now, I felt a little guilty, but what I truly felt was longing for Rose.

Which is completely selfish of me. I should be worrying about Elena and about how I almost killed her. Instead, I was controlling myself not to stand up and leave.

I felt my legs tingle with the thought of standing up and walking to my car, and then driving to the boardinghouse and simply kissing Rose again.

And then my mind wandered back to Elena, and what would be of us right now.

Part of me wanted her to break up with me, and the other part of me simply felt a slight tinge of guilty for what I had done.

I couldn't conjure up any hatred towards me for what I had done, or desire to comfort Elena and beg for her forgiveness. I simply wanted to go home to Rose.

I watched the wall across the room numbly and sighed.

...

Rose

I was back to pacing around the living room and Caroline had a pillow over her ears.

"Would you please stop pacing, Rose?" She asked. "I know you're nervous, but pacing won't make things better."

I stopped pacing and tried to stand still. That phone call had made me think of something awful, something I could tell the others hadn't thought of yet.

Actually, Damon might have, but he never said anything if he did. I knew that Damon wasn't inoccent and it was impossible not to notice the blood all over Stefan.

Stefan wasn't hurt when he arrived, yet there was blood all over him. Maybe he was the one to hurt Elena.

Except that Stefan hurting anyone, including Elena, was absolutely impossible. He wouldn't hurt anyone. That was what I mocked him about in the past, the way how he was so self-righteous. He would never break his vows.

...

1967, New Orleans

Rose

"So this is where the circus was?" I asked Stefan, looking around.

It seemed like nothing to me now, all open field, with a few trees scattered here and there. And the Mississipi river right next to us.

"Yeah." He said. "They held my brother prisoner here, and I had to pretend to work here to get him back."

"Wow." I said simply, looking around. "And then he betrayed you."

"Yeah." Stefan said. "He was never truly needing my help. He just wanted to fool around and feed on some humans."

"That sounds a lot like most vampires I know." I told him. "They would do anything for a thrill."

"Even a thrill that could get them killed?" Stefan asked, looking up at me and tossing a rock at the river.

"You have no idea what you'll do, once everything becomes the same things you always do." I replied to him, walking over to where he was. "I must say I find it a little bit strange that your brother would need thrills so early...still, each vampire is different."

"This is all my fault, really." Stefan said tonelessly. "I made my brother turn into a vampire. I can't understand why I did. You shouldn't do that to someone you love."

"Well, that I can't argue." I told him. "Although I made that mistake once."

I started to hear a _thunk thunk thunk _and started looking around to find the source, when suddenly the door was thrown off its hinges.

...

Caroline

"Rose!" I shouted. "Rose, snap out of it! Something is trying to come inside."

Rose's face finally snapped up, just as the door was thrown off the hinges.

To reveal a tall guy, with golden blond brown hair. Rose's eyes widened.

"Elijah." She said slowly and the guy smirked.

"Hello, Rose." He said, winking.

I just stared at him, mesmerized. Before I could move, he was in front of me and he was brushing my hair back from my neck. He looked into my eyes.

"Where is Elena?" He asked in the softest of whispers.

"She's in the hospital." I said, with the vague notion that I shouldn't be telling him about this.

"Why?" He asked, still in that same voice.

"They say a vampire attacked her." I said dreamily, unable to resist. "My Mom is going to investigate what happened."

"Who is your Mom?" He asked, and I noticed his accent.

"My Mom is the town's sheriff." I said. "They hunt for vampires here."

"Good." He said. "Thank you for your information."

I felt pressure being relesead from my shoulders and realized he had been touching them.

Why did that remind me of something? Before I could say anything, he was out the door.

I turned to Rose and I knew I probably looked startled. "Did he just compel me?"

"Yes." She said. "He's not your normal vampire."

I wanted to know more, but I suddenly found myself to be speechless.

I turned around and watched the vampire walking away. For a brief second, he turned back and winked. He was winking at _me_.

I found myself smiling at his back, without meaning to.

Then I blinked and wondered what the hell was wrong with me.

...

Elena

I opened my eyes dazedly and touched the back of my neck. Then I felt a hand restraining mine.

"Don't touch, you'll destroy the patch." I looked in the direction of the voice to find Bonnie, sitting on a chair next to my bed.

Not my bed, a hospital bed, I thought distractedly.

Behind her, on a small couch, there were Damon and Stefan, who were both asleep.

I tried to blink back the tears and looked back to Bonnie.

"Elena." She said, trying to get my attention. "Elena, do you know who did this?"

I looked back at Stefan. He looked peaceful and sleepy. "I..." I started.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said finally. I had to talk to Stefan before I said anything.

"Was it someone we know?" Bonnie asked, ignoring what I said.

"No...no, I don't know." I said. "Bonnie, I'm really tired. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

She watched me, searching my face. Then she patted my hand and smiled. "Okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and tried to forget what had happened, at least for the time being.


End file.
